RWBY but with Pokemon!
by WarpStar930
Summary: AU In which Huntsmen and Huntresses fight alongside Pokemon, Grimm are just Shadow Pokemon, and Ruby has a Scyther. Elaborates on the RWBY Verse as a whole. Will be longer than the RWBY Volumes, and may divert a little bit. White Rose and Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Episode 1: Ruby Rose

The night was calm…

The moon, what was left of it, was full…

And Roman Torchwick had a huge grin upon his face. Beside him, walked several professional looking men with hats, and weapons at their side. Each wore a pair of sunglasses that hid their eyes, and made them all the more sinister. Roman took out a cigar and held it up to the small, red monkey creature on his shoulder, who let out a small burst of flame to light it. "Thanks Pansear" the criminal said smugly, "I owe ya one."

The Pokemon responded by saying it's name in a low tone. The group of very OBVIOUS criminals left the alley they were walking through, and looked up to see their designated target...a small Dust shop called, "From Dust till Dawn".

The Group of criminals entered the building and took a look around. It was a quaint little shop, not too much Dust to nab, but still enough to fetch a pretty penny. Roman decided to speak up to the elderly manager of the store as his henchman pointed a gun directly at his face and say "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

The man's eyes flashed with fear, and he held up his hands defensively, not wanting any trouble. "Please just take the money and leave!" at this, the man opened the Register.

Roman smirked and responded "Calm down, we're not here for your money." he signalled his goons with a sudden seriousness in his voice, saying "Grab the Dust."

At this the man started sweeping everything off the shelves and into sacks they had been carrying. The Man was in shock. His entire business was crumbling around him. And he was pretty sure he still had a customer in the back! But he couldn't do anything, stuck under the barrel of Roman's gun.

One member of the group noticed a shorter figure standing near the back of the store, wearing a red cloak with the hood up. They had headphones in, which were turned up far too loud, causing the kickass jam they were listening too to be audible to those around them. It also prevented them from hearing the man draw a handgun and tell her to put their hands in the air.

"Hey kid, I said, put your hands in the air!" the irritated henchman said. At this, the figure turned towards him, revealing themselves to be a young girl. Her eyes were bright, and she had a very calm expression on her features.

"Hm?" she took off the headphones, and looked at the man, thinking to herself that he looked rather silly in his criminal getup.

"Put your hands in the air!" the crook said again in a ticked off tone of voice.

The girl calmly asked"Are you...robbing me?"

Frustrated, he said "Yes!" to which Ruby simply responded with, "Oh…"

The way she said, "Oh" sounded more like, "Oh is that right?"

The answer as to WHY it sounded this way, was answered with a loud POP of a Pokeball, and two simultaneous kicks. Afterwards, the man could be seen being launched through the window of the shop, and out onto the empty street. Roman and the other henchman jumped and looked into the corner of the store, where two figures now stood. Both stood back to back, holding out their weapons. The Girl, wielded a large Red Scythe, bigger than any weapon the men had seen. The other, was a Scyther, a Bug-Flying Pokemon. The two had simultaneous smirks of competitiveness on their face.

After seeing this, another goon ran up to them, holding out a gun. After shouting "Freeze!", he was promptly tossed out a window. Standing up and flaunting her weapon around like a pro, the henchmen gaped at what they were looking at. A young girl had just taken down two professional criminals with relative ease. Roman, however, still had a calm look on his face.

"Ok...get her." he said in an annoyed tone.

The Criminals rushed the girls, and each one was thrown through the window and out onto the street. Roman decided to cut his losses, and he skedaddled out of the Store before the Girl could get to him. The Girl ran up to the window and looked at the scattered group. She turned to the cashier, her Scyther by her side.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

At the man's nod, she jumped onto the street, getting back into a pose with her Scyther.

The girl noticed that Roman was actually running up onto the roof. She grabbed onto her Scyther, who flew up after the crook as fast as possible. Landing on the roof, she shouted "Hey!", catching the crook's attention.

"Persistent." He muttered under his breath, as a large heliplane rose up in front of him. He turned and fired off a few rounds at the girl, but didn't hit her or her Pokemon as she and it dodged. But out of nowhere, a loud, high pitched screech sounded. Scyther was attacked by Roman's Simisear, who was trying to hit him with a Scratch. The Bug dodged however, but it was all the distraction Roman needed to get on the plane and return Simisear to it's Pokeball.

As the plane rose, he fired off one last shot that seemed to hit the girl head-on, and began to laugh at his accomplishment. However, it was suddenly revealed that a strange woman had appeared, and completely blocked the shot Roman had fired, effectively saving the girl's life.

Said girl looked in awe, as the woman and her purple cat-like creature named Espeon began firing off several energy based projectiles at the ship, knocking it around in midair. Roman ran to the pilot's seat and shouted over the loud noise "We've got a huntress!"

The woman flying the plane allowed him to take the wheel as she got up to do what was needed. She lifted up her Ultra Ball, and tossed it into the copter, and it exploded in a *POP* and a loud roar that could be heard for miles filled the air. The mystery woman raised her crop, and in sync with her creature, fired off a large, dust infused,

"Psychic Attack!" the Woman demanded.

But the powerful move was suddenly blocked by a large burst of fire that erupted from the hull of the ship. The Mystery Woman's eyes widened, and the Chopper then flew away, disappearing from the city.

After a moment or two, the Scyther was returned to it's Pokeball, and the girl dropped her calm demeanor and rushed over to the blonde haired woman.

"You...You're a Huntress! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

Suddenly, we cut to the same young girl sitting at a table with a guilty look on her face. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young ma'am. You put yourself and others in grave danger." the mystery woman said sternly.

Immediately coming to her own defense, the girl shouted "They started it!".

Her Scyther said it's own name in support.

"If it were up to me", the woman said, "you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…" the girl smiled at this. Maybe she wasn't gonna be in trouble after a-

"...and a slap on the wrist" the woman added, slapping her crop on the table., which the girl barely avoided. "But...there's someone who'd like to talk to you."

She gained a confused expression, but something sweet smelling wafted through the air...it smelled...like...LIKE COOKIES!

A door opened in the back of the room, and the young lady looked up to see an older man, holding an entire tray of cookies, with a Glameow on his shoulder, and a mug of something that was probably coffee in his hand. His hair was gray, and he wore a rather rustic set of clothes, with crooked glasses upon his face.

'He looks like a Grandpa…' the girl thought to herself.

"Ruby Rose", the man said, taking a closer look at her, "You have..silver eyes.."

Confused by this, Ruby stuttered out a simple "U-um.."

Which was cut off by the man saying "So...where did you learn to do this?" gesturing to a screen the mystery woman was holding, which showed Ruby dispatching goons left and right. Ruby wondered how in the world they got that footage from that angle without her noticing.

"Signal Academy" she responded shyly.

"They taught you to how to use one of the deadliest weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular…" Ruby said in response.

"I see...cookie?" the man asked, placing the tray in front of her. She hesitantly took one and then began scarfing the cookies down like a vacuum.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that caliber...a dusty old crow…"

Ruby mumble something with her mouth full, then swallowed and repeated what she said after apologizing. "That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. Me and Scyther were complete garbage before he took us under his wing. Now we're all like hiya!"

Ruby made several other karate sounds as the man looked amused and said "So I've noticed. The bond between you and your Scyther is very strong."

Ruby gave him a smile, and turned to her longtime friend, and rubbing it's head. Scyther let out a happy sounding version of it's own name, and laid its head on Ruby's arm. Scyther was a bit of a softy on the inside, and wasn't as scary as he appeared.

"Now what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Ruby quickly answered "Well...I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters." He said calmly.

"Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister's starting there this year, and SHE'S trying to become a Huntress, I'M trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others so I thought 'Why not make a career out of it?' I mean the police are alright but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much cooler and you get to do this cool stuff-" Ruby was essentially fangirling at this point as she rambled on, finishing with "Y'know?!"

The man gained a thoughtful look, while the mystery woman at his side was rather unamused. and replied with,

"Interesting...are there any other Pokemon you might have on you?"

Ruby's eyes lit up. She immediately took a Pokeball out of her back pocket and released a short, green, ninja like plant creature with rose bouquets for hands. Roserade triumphantly said it's own name. "This is my Roserade!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Interesting…" he said once again. "Do you know who I am?" he suddenly asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon academy."

Ozpin nodded and sat up a bit. "Hello." he greeted

"Hi!" Ruby replied, holding up a hand in a slight wave.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked, knowingly.

Ruby took a look at her Pokemon, and replied with, "More than anything…"

Ozpin gave a look to Glynda, who simply looked away. "Well okay" Ozpin said with a smile.

Ruby was smiling too. Suddenly, we cut to much later as a tall blonde girl was hugging Ruby way too tight.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop.." Ruby said, feeling crushed by the hug.

"But I'm so proud of you!" the blonde said, hopping up and down with excitement as she released her sister from a tight bear hug.

"Really sis, it was nothing…" Ruby said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What do you mean?!", her sister exclaimed, "It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon's gonna think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't wanna be the 'bee's knees' alright, I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees…" Ruby said in a frustrated tone. Her sister could be annoying sometimes…

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" her sister questioned.

"Of course I'm excited! I just...I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything…"

"But you are special.." her sister said, putting her arm around her sister. Before she could continue the TV suddenly boomed out:

"The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

The screen transitioned to the nefarious, Lisa Lavender, one of the best reporters in vale. Facing the screen, she fired off,

"Thank you Cyril. In other news, this saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. This will have been the third time in recent histo-"

The screen was shut off, and it disappeared, ending the news broadcast.

Faunus, if you may be wondering, are a species of human, only they have very differing parts on their bodies, belonging to that of animals. Because of this, they are looked down on by society. Eventually, a once peaceful protest group called the White Fang rose up, and started rather violently causing Havoc, severing Faunus-Human Relations once again.

But the screen shifted once more, being replaced with a hologram of the Mystery Woman from a few days ago.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon",she said professionally.

"Who's that?" Ruby's sister asked.

Almost as if she heard her, the hologram said "I am Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh" the beautiful blonde replied.

Glynda continued her speech.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it's your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

The hologram faded, and Ruby, along with the other people in the room they were within, started "Ooing and Awing at something outside the window. Ruby rushed over and peeked out the window, to reveal a large, sprawling, castle-like building that was beautiful to look at.

Oh, and they were flying in a giant airship. Just so you know.

"Look! You can see Signal from up here…" Ruby said, nostalgia laced in her tone, "I guess home's not so far away after all…"

The blonde wrapped an arm around her sister.

"Beacon's our home now…"

It was at this particular moment, a blonde haired young man stumbled through the ship, and started throwing up in a corner. Ruby giggled.

"Heh...I guess the view isn't for everybody…" the older girl said, stifling a giggle.

"It WAS a nice moment while it lasted" Ruby said cheerfully.

Ruby took this time to indulge on the place she was going to. A place filled with new people, and Pokemon...oh...it made her so happy, she thought she might burst.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet.." her sister said curiously.

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy...oh Yang gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

We simply see the outside of the airship as the two girls make several disgusted sounds, the ship flying towards their future home. Little did they know the adventures they had in store…

 **Hey guys! This is actually an Idea I had with my friend, he was a HUGE help in writing this, and inspired me to write it.**

 **YES, I will publish those other stories I promised.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: White Trailer

"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it...is irreplaceable."

An announcer says "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome: Weiss Schnee" in a distorted tone as a young, white-haired girl walks forward to an applauding audience. A small blue creature is walking next to her. The Glaceon says it's name in a low tone. Weiss Schnee cleared her throat softly, before opening her mouth and letting out a soft melody, resonating throughout the auditorium she resided in. At the same time, her Glaceon used a weakened Blizzard, and made snowflakes appear around the young woman.

Several minutes into the performance, Weiss thinks back to an event she had partaken in moments ago….

She stood there, facing her opposition: A large drone in a suit of armor, wielding a sword 10 times as large as the girl he planned to swing it at. He brought his sword up, and swung it downward. Weiss avoided the attack, causing a large crater to be smashed into the ground by the blade. Drawing her own rapier, she sped towards the large foe with blinding speeds and struck him, barely doing anything to him through his armor.

Leaping backwards, she dodged another swing from the knight, causing yet another crater to be embedded into the floor where she once stood. While the knight tried to remove the sword, he was struck several times by Weiss' rapier. The knight swung once more, being blocked by Weiss but the impact still flung her backwards several hundred feet. The knight would've gotten in a finishing blow if Weiss' Glaceon hadn't used an Ice Beam from a different part of the room.

Her beloved friend, the one she'd raised since it's Eevee stages, rushed in to face the knight on her own. The Knight, Drone thing, raised his blade and attempted to cut the Ice Type in half, but the Pokemon shot out a Mist attack, and covered the field in a smog that no one could see through...except for Weiss and Glaceon, who dove in once more, comboing an Ice Beam and Red Dust empowered attack, and slashed the huge drone into the ground…

But the Drone wasn't done just yet. It got up, and as Weiss was speeding through the air towards it, punched her directly in the face. Slowly getting up, her Pokemon gave her a concerned look. Weiss nodded, confirming she was going to be ok, and looked at the knight as it ran towards her, and delivered a swing.

Weiss blocked it and, together with Glaceon, froze it the ground. Weiss ran towards the, now stuck, enemy, and as it swung at her she actually leaped _on top_ of his blade, riding it some until she found an opening. She dove forward, and swiftly knocked the large sword out of it's hand.

The Drone stumbled back, the sudden imbalance throwing her off. It sprinted towards her, bringing his fist down in a hammer like motion, which would've crushed the girl if she hadn't rolled out of the way. The knight looked down and realized it was standing on top of a Glyph formation. Weiss then caused the Glyph to explode, sending it into the air, then was held in midair by more Glyphs. Weiss signalled her Glaceon, who used a Blizzard attack directly at the knight, damaging it severely, as Weiss launched towards it at full speed, stabbing it straight through the chest, effectively killing it.

It shattered upon impact with the ground, the small pieces separating and sliding along the floor. Weiss smiled smally, and looked down at her longtime friend, getting down on one knee and stroking its head with her dainty fingers. The Glaceon purred happily, and Weiss laughed to herself. Her Glaceon was certainly her favorite Pokemon.

Weiss was reminded of getting the baby Eevee as a Christmas Present...how she trained with it every single day...how when it evolved, she was the happiest little girl in the world...how she would be comforted by it when she was sad.

Weiss had many more Pokemon...but they would be revealed...in time.

In the present, Weiss finished her performance to an applauding crowd. Weiss looked up towards the source of her light, where the moon peered through. She then proceeded to lead her Glaceon into the background, disappearing into the darkness, until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Black Trailer

"Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation."

It was midday...it was a day where the half shattered Moon could still be visible, despite the sun being out. It was a beautiful sort of a lighting, that illuminated the Forest of Foreverfall perfectly. Sitting in a small clearing, on a rock, were two beings. One, a girl wearing black, staring up into the sky with a look of deep conflict on her face. The other, a black rabbit-like creature with glowing rings upon its body. The Umbreon was strewn about on the girl's lap, it's head slowly being stroked by its trainer.

The Girl was thinking of something...something so life changing, she didn't know if she could go through with it. From the trees, a person emerged.

"Blake", a young man wearing a mask and all black clothing said from nearby, "It's time."

Blake Belladonna was stirred from her thoughts, and looked back at him. Her eyes showed a hint of worry, and regret. Her Umbreon companion nuzzled her stomach comfortingly. Blake gave the creature a small smile before looking back up at the man and nodding, "Okay…"

The three figures sped past at blinding speeds towards their destination, zipping through the gorgeous trees and stopping on a cliff overlooking a set of train tracks. A train could be heard off in the distance.

"Remember Blake, only use your Pokemon as a last resort." the man said. He then leaped off the cliff, followed by Blake, both of them speeding down the mountain and landing on the train. Blake's Umbreon however, knocked it's Ultra-Ball away when Blake attempted to return it.

"Umbreon…" Blake sighed, landing on the train's top.

"Bre!" the loyal friend replied, shaking it's head at her. Blake sighed...and decided to leave him out for the time being.

They ran across the roof of the train, the man opening up a hatch. He climbed down in, followed by his accomplices.

After they landed, she heard the man say behind him "Looks like we're doing this the hard way."

She didn't have to wonder for long what he meant, as several figures began to jerk and start glowing around them. With Red Light, they started moving, approaching the trio.

"Don't be so dramatic" Blake said nonchalantly, preparing her blade, Gamboul Shroud.. Her Pokemon began charging a Shadow Ball from its maw.

"Intruder! Identify yourself!" one of the robots said after turning both of it's hands into machine guns. The man didn't even flinch. He simply stared down the bot who had given the order and watched as his katana launched out of it's sheathe like a javelin, the hilt of the blade smacking it in the face. He rushed forward and grabbed his sword, chopping the robot's head off and slicing it's torso in two. The surrounding drones grew their hands into blades and ran at the two.

Blake leaped at an oncoming attacker and sliced it half. Both Blake and her Umbreon sliced and shot Dark attacks at their attackers, taking them down one by one. One opened fire on the man, who impressively deflected each bullet with his katana. Blake leaped forward and did the same, except she was running full speed ahead at the robot.

She sliced one's head off, then her Umbreon used a Shadow Ball to blast a hole through another's chest. Then, Blake sliced off a larger robot's legs, after which she proceeded to chop through an entire legion of robots with little effort. The last on she knocked into the air was headbutted by her Pokemon, sending it up to the roof of the speeding train.

As the Bot came back down, Umbreon and Blake sidled up to one another, and both fused their attacks together, Blake's bullets combining with Umbreon's Dark Pulse and vaporizing the Bot on contact. The two grinned and Blake patted her partner's head. Her Human companion, walked over to her and told her,

"Good...Set the Charges. Then we move to the next car."

Blake froze up at those words and looked at her partner incredulously. His tone...it was so...emotionless….

"But...what about the station workers?" She replied, protest laced in her words.

His next words froze her internal organs with anger and sadness.

"What about them?"

Before Blake could respond, a large robot, bigger than the rest they had seen, descended from above, aiming at the two intruders.

"Adam…" Blake said.

Adam simply rushed at the robot, dodging several laser blasts that came flying at him. Blake ran in front of him, dodging blasts just the same, and attempted to slice the assailant, but wound up being damaged by it instead, flying back with a scream and landing on her back. The robot was about to continue its attack on the girl, but was interrupted by Adam furiously slashing at it with his katana. He landed on his feet, but was kicked away by the robot soon afterwards. The giant drone attempted to crush Blake under its foot, but Adam saved her just in time. Suddenly, a large Shadow Ball struck the drone in the side of the head. It stumbled back, distracted for a moment.

"We need to get out of here!" Blake said with slight shakiness in her voice.

The robot morphed it's body into a large cannon, and began charging up a shot that would definitely do a lot of damage. It did exactly that, blasting them all out the back of the car they were in and back on top of the train.

"Buy me some time!" Adam shouted as the two were getting up.

"Are you sure?!" Blake shouted back, with doubt in her mind.

"Do it!" Adam shouted back, and Blake ran forwards at the robot, who was walking out from the car the 3 were shot out of. Blake's Umbreon was soon at her side, and the two performed multiple attacks on the enemy, trying their best to distract it while Adam prepared himself. The Robot looked towards the masked swordsmen, and charged yet another blue laser to shoot the man. But, the masked swordsman was not ready to go down without a fight, and threw his ace in the hole towards the ground. With a Pop, his preferred Pokemon entered the fight.

"Giga Impact." Adam commanded.

The Tauros stomped it's foot, and dashed forwards, running alongside the roof and charging with glowing energy. The Robot fired it's powerful beam, but the energy from the Giga Impact, and the Pokemon's need to help it's master outclassed the strength of the beam, and Tauros shot through it, ramming into the Robot and shattering it upon impact. The piece fell off the train, and burning fire erupted into the sky.

Tauros stomped the earth and let out a loud bey. Adam smirked and returned it, silently congratulating it's victory.

He turned, ready to continue his mission, and ran to see Blake standing on another train car. Her eyes showed off her somber mood, and her Umbreon couldn't meet Adam's eyes. Adam knew what was happening...but he didn't want it to be true.

"Goodbye…" she quietly said.

Adam didn't say anything in response. All he did was toss her the Pokeball that contained his Tauros. She was confused, but accepted the gift. What choice did she have? She caught it, and added it to her pocket, where her other teammates resided.

She then cut the connection between their two cars, causing them to split apart. Blake's car chugged off into the distance, tearing the two former partners apart. Maybe they would meet again someday…

Blake collapsed onto her bottom when she lost sight of the other train cars, and felt hot tears begin to leak from her eyes. Without a word, her Umbreon was in her arms, and nuzzling her. Blake was reminded of meeting Adam...she could only remember the good times...and it tore her apart. But this...it had to be done. There was no stopping it. For now...she'd start her new life.

Blake Belladonna had a new mission.

Bring Humans, and Faunus together, once and for all. With the Petals falling around her, Blake disappeared into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yellow Trailer

"Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement."

The night was black, the only light originating from that of the street lamps that lined the road. The only sound was the soft thumping and beat from the inside of the nearby building, and the clicking of shoes on pavement as a young girl, likely 17, with flowing blonde hair approached the building. Her posture was confident, her eyes twinkling, and her Pokeball in hand. She was on a mission, and nothing could stop her when she set her sights on something.

She walked inside of the building, revealing a large dance floor with many patrons occupying it, the music blaring loudly inside of the nightclub. The girl walked calmly through the club, observing many suspicious looking goons, some of them even wielding hatchets. She also saw two men. One was wearing a white coat, a black hat covering his red hair, and was carrying a cane. The other was the man she was looking for. He wore a fine suit and had clean cut features. He sat down at the bar next to two other girls, as the blonde approached him, still with a confident stride. When she got over to the man, the two girls next to him got up and left to attend to other matters.

The girl looked at the bartender, and asked for a Strawberry Sunrise, no ice.

"Oh, and one of those little umbrellas on top!" she added.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" the man next to her asked in a rough tone of voice.

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" she said with a giggle.

Junior shrugged and replied with, "So you know who I am…"

The two turned to face one another and both realized the extreme height difference between the two. Junior towered over the girl, and for some that'd have been intimidating, but not for this strange blonde. The girl pulled out her Scroll, like a Cell Phone, and pulled up a picture.

"You gotta name sweetheart?" Junior asked, still in his gruff manner.

"Yes Junior, I've got several, but instead of sweetheart, you can just call me SIR!"

With that last word, Yang gripped at Junior's...manhood, causing a great amount of pain to the club owner. He let out a screech as this happened.

Showing him the picture, Yang asked:

"People say you know everything. Tell me where to find her and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen her before I swear!" Junior said, obviously scared out his mind.

"Excuse me?" Yang asked, tightening her grip.

"I swear, sir!" He added. Nearly a dozen guards had surrounded the bar at this point.

"Looks like we've got an audience...this must be very embarrassing for you huh?" the blonde said in a cocky tone, still with a very tight grip.

"Blondie-" a harsh squeeze, "SIR! if you wanna make it out of this club alive I suggest you let me go!" His voice was rather panicked, different from his usual composed and sarcastic self.

"You'll pay for that!" Junior remarked as he walked off, putting on Red Sunglasses. The blonde laughed and jumped in front of the passing manager, and gave him a cute smile, looking like a bimbo in the process.

"Oh c'mon Junior, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive! Come on, let's kiss and make up ok?" She put a hand on her hip and grabbed her Pokeball once more.

"Eh...okay." Junior shrugged, assuming this girl was just some rich kid who thought she knew stuff. Junior leaned in, closer and closer...

The girl made like she was going to kiss Junior. However, when Junior was but an inch away, a punch as fast and hard as a two ton mallet slammed into Junior and sent him flying into a pillar, which then shattered. The Goons in the restaurant reacted fast, throwing out an assorted group of their own Pokemon, Slugma and Magcargo, while rushing at her with their axes in hand.

She wasn't even worried. Her and her Combusken readied their fists, the girl's bracelets extending into a pair of gauntlets housing powerful shotguns. As the goons ran towards her, the girl hooked and uppercutted all of them into submission, while Combusken began using attacks like Mach Punch and Fury Swipes on the Pokemon attacking the duo. Combusken slammed its fist into a Magcargo's face, which flew into the back of one of the goons that was about to get the jump on its Trainer.

The girl was far too busy with punching out guards to notice this however, and quickly made her way up to the DJ, who had begun attacking with a machine gun from a distance. She swiftly avoided all of the bullets, and leaped up with a downward blast from her shotgun gauntlets, and kicked the henchman right in the face, then slamming his face down into the music equipment, knocking him out and causing the tunes to cease.

It was at this moment Combusken kicked a Goon into the air, towards Yang. Combusken leapt after him, and Yang and Combusken both punched him from opposite angles, Yang on the left and Combusken on the right.

After he fell to the ground, the two girls from earlier walked up. Both had long black hair and were caked in make-up. One of them was wearing a red dress, the other wearing a white one.

"Mary, who is this girl?" The red dressed one asked.

"I don't know Milsha but we should teach her a lesson." Mary responded.

The blonde in question reloaded her gauntlets. She looked at her Fire/Fighting type Pokemon with a smirk. The girl and Pokemon leaped towards Mary and Milsha, firing several shotgun blasts and Ember attacks respectively. Both sisters attacked the blonde exclusively, ganging up on her after dodging her attacks. Combusken leaped in and punched Mary in the face, knocking her away from his Trainer.

He didn't expect Milsha leaping forward and kicking him, sending him flying back. Mary had recovered since then, and jumped up and kicked Combusken as he was down. Combusken struggled to stand up for a moment, while the blonde rushed in to defend him. Mary and Milsha kicked the brawler on either side, and the blonde groaned, not used to all this kicking in a fight. But she had to power through this, for her team!

She sped towards Mary and punched her into a nearby column. She then punched and shot and Milsha repeatedly, not without a fight as Milsha continued kicking at her. The blonde finally managed to get in a good grapple, swung her around, and kicked her in the face, knocking her out cold.

The golden haired gal turned to see Junior, carrying the largest rocket launcher that you've ever seen.

"You're gonna pay for that." he stated, before launching several rockets at her, his target evading each blast, even shooting some out of the air. Junior morphed the bazooka into a bat and charged at his enemy, bringing the club down on her. She blocked, but he hit her with a second swing, causing her to stumble back. Suddenly, Combusken launched himself at Junior, who swung his bat at the Pokemon, knocking him away with a home run.

Combusken flew into another wall and crashed into the ground, not getting up. Yang rushed over, picking up her fallen friend with a look of worry. She growled and returned her best friend, reaching behind her to her row of Pokeballs and picking up a custom made yellow one. She threw that one up into the air, while also tossing a row of ammo for her to catch in the clips. The Pokeball hit the ground, and exploded into existence beside the girl, with a shout filled with intensity.

It was her prized Lucario, a rare bred shiny with muscles that could cut diamonds. The Girl's hair lit aflame while Lucario's Aura surrounded him. The two leapt at Junior, who had summoned his own Pokemon, a Machoke, to combat the new foe.

It was all for naught, as Lucario made extremely short work of the muscle Pokemon. The girl leaped at Junior and clobbered him, but he tried to get a swing in only to pull out a bit of her hair.

The just might have been the worst mistake he'd ever made.

After realizing that her hair had been messed with, she signalled her Lucario, who then began charging his aura, just like she was. Both leaped at Junior with blinding speed and punched him the face at the same time with a scream of rage, with enough force to knock him out of the building through a glass window and land on his face outside.

He landed right at the feat of a younger girl in a red hood, standing in the middle of the road. The blonde leaped down from her position at the top of the window, and landed in front of her. The Red Cloaked girl looked up at her.

"Yang? Is that you?" the girl questioned.

"Oh, hey sis!" Yang replied cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" her sister Ruby questioned, her voice laced with humor, as though a man WASN'T just punched in front of her.

Yang sighed and said "It's a long story."


End file.
